The field of the disclosure relates generally to mechanical devices for circuit breakers, and, more specifically, to a collapsible link device for quick termination of an electrical connection.
Circuit breakers include electrical contacts that complete a circuit with an electrical system. However, the flow of current to connected loads is interruptible by separating the electrical contacts during an interrupt event, such as in a short circuit event. Damage may occur to the circuit breaker and/or to downstream electrical equipment if the flow of current is not interrupted quickly enough. As such, faster separation of electrical contacts may protect the circuit breaker and may protect downstream electrical equipment.